Time Traveling Smurfs/Part 1
Curious Smurf was wondering around the village and noticed that the Smurfs were getting ready for a celebration. The smurflings were helping with the decoration. A few smurfs including Smurfette were dancing and singing the smurf song. He was confused by this until he saw his friend Clumsy. “Clumsy what’s happening today?” Curious asked. “oh it’s the blue moon festival, I must go I’m late for rehearsal” Clumsy told him. Clumsy then tripped over and almost landed right on top of Grouchy. “Slow your road sailor” Grouchy said. “But isn’t this the rehearsal for the blue moon festival” Clumsy asked. “Well what can I say clumsy your not on the list” Grouchy told him “But my name is right there” Clumsy says, pointing to his name. “Under do not let in Clumsy” Grouchy said, Brainy then came over to start his endless speech. “You see Clumsy the other Smurf's don’t want to dance with you for fear of what are polity called fractures.” Brainy told him. “How could anybody think that” Clumsy said and threw his arms up in the air only to hit Grouchy with one. “That’s goanna leave a big blue burse” Brainy said, only to find him self being flown over the village, this time he landed where the Smurfs were dancing. Meanwhile Clumsy was siting down on a bench when Curious came over “What’s wrong Clumsy, why you so blue today?” he asked. “None of the other smurfs want to dance with me because they think I’m to Clumsy” “Well you can’t help the way you are, it’s there loss. Why don’t you go and see if Papa needs any help” Curious said. Papa Smurf was in his house make a special potion that would allow him to see what the future would hold, he had just seen the vision when Clumsy came in. “Hey Papa, is everything ok” Clumsy said “Everything is fine, why are you not rehearsing for the blue moon festival with the others. Papa asked “oh you know a few Smurfs got smacked in the face to I thought I would make some smurf root mud packs to take down everyone’s swelling, oh Papa, you have no more smurf root left, I go get some” Clumsy said. “No, its to close to Gargamel's, you stay in the village and I will go and get it” Papa said “Ok, if you say so” Clumsy said as he left Papa Smurfs house. Curious saw him and went over. “so how did it go” he asked. “oh Papa Smurf told me to gather some more smurf root” Clumsy said. “do you want me to come?” Curious asked. “nope” Clumsy said as he walked of in to the forest. Soon Smurfette and Papa were coming out of his house. “so what did you see in your vision papa” Smurfette asked. “Nothing, everything turns out to be smurfey” Papa told her. “That’s good, another year that we don’t have to worry about that mean, nasty…. “Gargamel” Clumsy shouted. “I knew what she meant” Papa said. What have you done now Curious thought; although he liked Clumsy he did sometimes get himself in to big trouble. “no, no Gargamel , I might sort of led him to the village” Clumsy said. Then Gargamel should up with his net in his hand, which sent the smurfs running like mad “Quick in to the forest smurfs, sound the alarm.” Papa said. Curious was running with Smurfette when they saw a small shadow they knew who it was. "this is the one time he's running perfectly and he's going the wrong way" Grouchy said. “Clumsy you’re going the wrong way.” Smurfette said. “he’s heading for the forbidden falls” Brainy said. “With the blue moon coming what luck” Grouchy said “what’s the forbidden falls?” Curious asked “no time to explain we must get to him before the blue moon rises” Papa said, The smurfs ran after Clumsy, you’ve really done it this time Curious thought. They soon got to the end only to find Clumsy hanging on for dear life. “we will form a smurf brigde to get you.” The four smurfs were trying to reach Clumsy when all of a sudden the moon rose; it had a blue glow to it. “the blue moon” Smurfette gasped. They felt a wind as well and looked up to see a swirling vortex opening. “what’s that? , it looks like a giant hole“ Curious said “I think this is the reason they call it the forbidden falls and it’s a vortex not a hole” Brainy said. “smurf it Brainy” the others said. They smurfs tried to pull them selves up but the wind was too strong and they were being pulled in to the swirling vortex. “Hold on” Smurfette called to Papa who was at the top. Papa tried to hold on but slipped, he then saw a stick and grabbed on to it, “Caught the short end of the stick Papa” Gargamel said. "Not this time Gargamel" Papa says. “oh no, what are going to now” Smurfette said. “we have no choice but to go threw the hole” Papa said. He let go of the stick and Smurfette, Brainy, Clumsy, Grouchy and Curious were pulled in to the vortex with Papa following behind. None of them knew what would be behind the vortex or where it would take them, at least it was away from Gargamel.